Katherine Pryde (Earth-7045)
Born to a simple life, computer genius Kitty Pryde's life was changed when she learned that she had the mutant power to phase through solid materials. After being kidnapped by the White Queen, Kitty joined the X-Men as Sprite. During her years fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of her life, Kitty has grown into a skilled and dependable X-Man as Shadowcat. In terms of emotional development, Kitty is well ahead of her age – though she remains a bit awkward and has childish moments and remarks. Intellectually, she’s miles above the curve – sensible, analytical, observant, rational and capable of highly sophisticated reasoning. She has a special interest in the sciences (especially physics) and computer science. This relative maturity can be disconcerting. Given her clear thinking and composure, Kitty acts in many ways about 3 years older than her actual age, which for a teenager is a considerable gap. This can be creepy to some. She was determined to start dating by the time she was 14½, since her intellectual maturity was closer to that of a 17-year old. However, she kept being let down by how young she looked, and by the fact her body was still that of a skinny 13 or 14-year-old. Her attempt to wear high heels to look like an adult, as she felt, was a disaster. She kept wobbling and tripping at all the worst times. Kitty is remarkably courageous. While she’s not foolhardy, she’s good at evaluating risks she can reasonably take (rather than, say, panicking) and she’s very loyal toward her friends. And she’s certainly not going to be treated like a kid or mollycoddled. The latter does not mean she has a bad attitude. On the contrary, she’s generally very pleasant and lively. But she prefers to be treated as a bright young adult rather than as an ordinary teenager. This doesn’t mean that she’s fearless — far from it, but she’s very good at controlling her fear and keeping a clear head. As the months pass, she becomes increasingly eager to prove her worth and to jump into action, to the consternation of the others – and in particular of the protective Storm. Kitty is on close terms with the other X-Men. She treats Storm like a big sister and surrogate mother. She also has a big crush on Colossus, trying to be with him as much as she can. Though she was initially somewhat afraid of Nightcrawler, he soon became one of the most accessible X-Men to her. Kitty genuinely considers the X-Men and its collection of larger-than-life personalities to be her second family. To be considered a full X-Man is super-important for her, and her ties with them are very powerful and very emotionally-charged, especially with Storm and Illyana. Kitty would sometimes behave oddly and inappropriately as a result of her crush on Colossus. This included having absurd fits of jealousy or working herself up into strange emotional states for no reason, as 14-year-old kids sometime do. Though on a budget, she loves wearing sophisticated clothing when going out – especially those that allow her to look older than she is. This is not always successful, though, especially if the dreaded high heels are involved. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Intangibility' **'Selective Intangibility': allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. **'Partial Intangibility': Kitty can choose which parts of her body become intangible. She can make one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. **'Physical Disruption': Kitty can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. **'Non-Corporeal Physiology': Kitty's intangibility abilities make her practically untouchable. **'Air & Water Walking': using her phasing/intangibility ability, Shadowcat can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. **'Intangibility Extension': from the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Shadowcat possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. *'Dance Training' *'Genius-Level Computer Expert' *'Multilingual': English, Japanese, Russian, and the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire. Weaknesses *'Mystical Vulnerability' *'Phasing Limitations': since Kitty is unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. When phasing through adamantium, it makes her sick. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. Paraphernalia Transportation *Air-walking *'X-Men Blackbird' Trivia *She answered to "Kitty" over "Katherine" since she was three years old. *Kitty Pryde is slightly nearsighted. *This version's sexuality is based on Chris Claremont's original plans for the mainstream Kitty Pryde: he intended the love of Kitty's life to be Rachel Summers and therefore be bisexual, however this never came to pass after Claremont's run of writing her ended. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Females Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Intangibility Category:Phasing Category:Martial Artists Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Jewish Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Shadowcat